Second Chances
by klaine-is-endgame21
Summary: Kurt Hummel is a single father working at a 911-call center, struggling to make ends meet and raise his two children Ben and Lizzie. Although still reeling from his divorce, Kurt can't help but flirt when he gets emergency calls from Blaine, a local firefighter. But when he gets a call that Blaine has been hurt in a fire, he is determined to finally meet him face-to-face.


**Hey guys, this story is based on a new Hallmark movie I watched, and I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

"BEN! LIZZIE!" Kurt Hummel yells to his twins as he finishes putting his kid's lunches together. "Time to go!"

Kurt is a single father, working at a 911 dispatch in his local home town. He loves his job, but the most important thing to him is his kids.

As the kids come running down the hall, Kurt reaches each of their lunches to them, kissing their heads, and rushes them out the door to the bus.

Opening his car door, Kurt looks back just in time too see the bus doors open.

"Bye dad! See you this afternoon!" Each of his kids yells back at him.

"Love you!" Kurt screams back, but it's too late because the kids are already on the bus as it speeds away.

Kurt chuckles, putting his things into his car as he scoots in and backs out of his driveway ready to head to work.

As soon as he arrives, he receives a few heys from his coworkers as he gets to his desk, sitting down. Putting his headset on, Kurt automatically logs into his computer ready for another day at the office.

As a call comes in, Kurt hits the button beside his computer, typing away on his computer to see where the call is coming from.

"911, Whats your emergency?" Kurt asks as the woman frantically tells him the situation.

"Help is on the way ma'am. Just stay calm. They'll be there soon." Kurt says as he hits the button on his headset for the firetruck.

"You on today, Rockstar?" Kurt asks as he keeps typing.

"Roger that 21." The man on the other end of the line says.

"Will you give me a 10;23 when you have the situation under check?"

"Copy that, will do." The firefighter says.

Kurt looks over at his call number 21 on the top of his computer screen. He chuckles remembering when the firefighter gave him that nickname and he in return gave the firefighter his.

A few minutes later, Kurt's headset does the usual when the radio on the firetruck comes on. "21, this is Rockstar reporting. The cat is down from the tree, he is safe, probably not going to get any treats for a while though."

"Roger that, Rockstar. Be safe." Kurt says and smiles as he sits back in his chair, turning off the headset.

"You know," Kurt's friend, Mercedes who works with him, says. "You can't get a 10;23 from engine 55 on every call."

"I don't get one on every call." Kurt says even though he knows hes blushing.

"No, just the ones with Rockstar." Mercedes teases.

"That isn't true!" Kurt chuckles, but he turns back to his computer anyways.

"Hummel!" He suddenly hears yelled at him.

He turns to see his boss, Sue Sylvester, looking at her. "My office. Now."

Kurt gulps, then looks over at Mercedes who gives him a look, then gets up, slowly walking towards the office.

He slowly opens the door, and sits down in front of his boss. "There's no way to sugar coat this, so I'm just going to say it."

"I'm not getting fired am I?" Kurt asks in a panic.

"No Hummel, you can calm down. We just have to make some minor hour cuts. Just for a little while."

"After this little while… we'll go back to full time though right?"

Sue just sighs and Kurt looks away for a second before looking back. "I have kids Sue. Two of them."

"I'm sorry. I tried as hard as I could." Sue tells him and he just sighs once again.

"You know, for as long as I've worked here, I never thought this would happen." He stands up, and walks back out, going back to his desk. He leans down putting his hands on his head. Whats he supposed to do now? He's already been having financial problems, he has two kids to feed.

"Whats up?" Mercedes asks him, and he sits up, looking over at her.

"They're cutting our hours. I don't know what I'm going to do. I need that money." Kurt replies angrily.

"Oh. Maybe I can help you can find a side job?"

"Maybe." Kurt whispers.

"Wait!" Mercedes says, and Kurt twists his chair to look at her. "Don't you have that extra room in your house? That one you just renovated?"

"Yeah." Kurt answers her slowly.

"Why don't you rent it out?" She says as if its obvious.

"I don't know…" Kurt mumbles. "With the kids and…"

"Oh Kurt, come on. I'll come help you make a flier this afternoon."

"I have to talk to the kids first…" Kurt tells him.

"That's a yes! I'll be over at six thirty." Mercedes responds as a call comes through he headphones.

Kurt looks at the time with the reminder of time and jumps up as he realizes its time to go home to meet his kids after school. "See you later Mercedes."

She nods at him as he goes to clock out and heads home.

* * *

As Kurt arrives home, he realizes he beat the kids home and sits down leaning his head back against the headrest. He closes his eyes and wonders when life became this complicated.

It started about a year ago, he thinks, when his husband, Kevin, had left him and their two kids without so much as a note goodbye. One day he just woke up and Kevin was gone and the kids had lost their papa. Ever since then, it's been hard for Kurt to let people in and work had became more and more important to him, but never more important than the kids. Benjamin and Elizabeth who Kurt and Kevin had had ever since they decided to become parents. So they became surrogates, well Kurt did, and a year later they had Ben and Lizzie which is what Kurt had started calling them as soon as he seen them.

"Dad?" Ben mutters, "What's wrong?"

"Why do you think something's wrong?" Kurt wonders.

"Because your sitting there, and you're usually up and always doing something." Lizzie explains.

Kurt chuckles, "Come here you guys."

"What is it daddy?" Lizzie asks worriedly.

"It's nothing too bad, but daddy's hours at work got cut back so money is going to be tight, but I have a solution that I wanted to talk with you guys about it first."

"Okay…" Lizzie whispers.

"What is it?" Ben asks.

"You know the extra room we have? Well, I want to rent it out." Kurt explains.

"You mean someone will be living with us?" Ben asks. "But what if we don't like them?"

"I actually have a solution for that… We will all choose who stays."

"Okay." Lizzie says, "It might be nice to have someone else here."

Kurt chuckles at his little girl, kissing her head. "What about you Ben?" He says looking at his son.

"Okay… but only because we get to choose together."

Kurt smiles and kisses each of his children's foreheads. "Together."

* * *

"Mercedes, it was awful!" Kurt tells her as he looks at the applications thinking back.

_"Thank you dear." The woman, who was a little older than Kurt would like said. "And you two," She said turning to the __children. "It was really nice meeting you." She said as she pinched each of their cheeks._

_"We'll let you know." Kurt tells her as he opens the door._

_She smiles and nods as she walks out, Kurt shutting the door behind her. He turns back to his children._

_"Dad, NO. She pinched my cheek so hard that I won't be able to eat for a week without feeling it." Ben says and Kurt starts __to chuckle._

_"So we keep looking." He tells his children and they both nod._

"And the next two weren't any better." Kurt says coming back to the present. "I don't know what I'm going to do!"

As Mercedes is about to say something, Kurt's headset goes off and he turns around getting back into position. "911, what's your emergency?"

"I need an ambulance to the left side of town down by the Lima Bean. We have a firefighter down."

"Rockstar?" Kurt asks as he hears the voice.

"Roger that, 21." He says and Kurt can tell he's worried.

"Ambulance is in route. How is he?" Kurt asks as he types on the computer, worried about the friend of a guy he doesn't even know.

"It's me, 21. I think my ankle's broken."

Kurt's eyes widen as he types on his computer for the ambulance to hurry. "Don't worry, they'll be there soon!" He says frantically.

"I can always count on you 21." The man whispers and Kurt thinks he's hurt worse than he is willing to tell him.

The line hangs up then and Kurt looks on his computer too see that the ambulance has arrived. He sits back in his chair, absentmindedly tapping his fingers on the desk.

"Kurt…" Mercedes says, making Kurt look over at her. "If you're so worried about him… Lima Memorial is only a few blocks from your house. I suggest making those heavenly chocolate chip cookies." She turns back to her computer not waiting on him to reply. Kurt looks down for a moment and gulps.

Grabbing his things, and a couple of the papers from his desk that he sticks in his pocket, Kurt hurries off towards the door. He has a rockstar to meet.

* * *

Kurt finishes the cookies around two. He makes a mental note that he can only stay for a little while because he has two kids to meet at home.

Arriving at Lima Memorial, Kurt looks up at the huge building and takes a steadying breath.

He gets out of the car, walking in, and walking over to the front desk. "How may I help you?" The woman, who looks like she is in her forties asks.

"There was a firefighter who came in here earlier I believe. I wanted to bring these cookies too him." Kurt says, and begs to whatever is up above that she doesn't ask for a name.

"Oh yes dear, the sweet young man who has been singing to the children that come in his room. Room 206 on the second floor." She smiles and Kurt wonders what she means.

"Thank you," Kurt nods as he walks to the elevator and goes up to the second floor.

He walks down the hallway until hes standing outside the door of room 206. He takes a deep breath, ready to open the door as it opens on its own. A doctor walks out and Kurt watches him walk away before walking in the door himself.

As he walks in, Kurt's breath catches. The man lying in the bed, his leg in a cast in a sling on the bed, and his arm in a cast that looks like its been signed, sits up.

"Sorry sir the doctor just came in." He says as he lays his head back on the pillow and Kurt lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Rockstar?" He asks timidly.

Kurt chuckles as the man on the bed raises up quickly. "21?"

"That's me." Kurt smiles.

"Did the guys send you over here?" Rockstar asks. Kurt raises an eyebrow and Blaine looks confused. "So this is like a 10;23, but in person?"

"Yeah, sorta. How's your leg?" Kurt wonders.

"It's sprained. From the knee cap to below the ankle." He says sighing, and Kurt can tell he's frustrated.

"Well I brought you some of my special home-made chocolate chip cookies." Kurt tells him as he hands him the bowl with the lid on it.

"Thank you." Blaine whispers smiling. "One step better than customer service."

Kurt chuckles. Then looks serious. "I just felt bad, you know? A rescue worker, injured on the job. " He tells him as he turns to start leaving.

"Hey, you want to stay for a minute? I'll get you a chair." The man says reaching for a call button.

"Thank you," Kurt smiles. "But I have to make it back for a thing."

"A… thing."

"Yeah." Kurt nods.

"Well I hope you have fun at your… thing 21."

"Get better soon, Rockstar."

"Uhhh dish!" Rockstar yells suddenly. "How will I get it back to you?"

Kurt thinks for a minute then reaches into his jacket pocket for the folded up flier that him and Mercedes had made the night before. "My number's on it." He says as he reaches the firefighter the paper and walks out smiling.

* * *

"What do you think our renter will be like?" Kurt hears Elizabeth ask her brother the next day.

"Maybe they'll be like Batman, like a super-hero." Ben tells his sister.

"Maybe." She whispers.

As Kurt's about to say something the doorbell rings, and Kurt looks up at it before walking over.

"Hel-" Kurt starts to say before looking up at the person. "Rockstar?"

"21." The man smiles and Kurt notices for the first time that he has a friend beside him.

"You're 21?" The man beside him asks smiling and Kurt notices Rockstar elbow him in the ribs.

"May we come in?" The man asks.

"Oh, of course." Kurt says, opening the door a little wider.

As the two firefighters walk in, Rockstar on crutches and his friend trying to playfully push him down, Kurt shuts the door and joins them.

"Rockstar? Ben says.

"Are you really a rockstar?" Lizzie asks.

"No." The man chuckles. "I can sing a mean Katy Perry though. Want to hear?"

"Oh, I don't know…" Kurt tells them, but stops when the man starts to sing.

_You think I'm pretty_  
_Without any makeup on_  
_You think I'm funny_  
_When I tell the punchline wrong_  
_I know you get me_  
_So I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me_  
_I was alright but things_  
_Were kinda heavy_  
_You brought me to life_  
_Now every February_  
_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

He stops, when he sees Kurt smiling and Kurt tries to compose himself.

The kids clap and Lizzie jumps up giving him a standing ovation. "That was amazing!"

"It was okay." Ben observes.

The man notices the little boys discomfort. "I can also play a little video games." He notices the way the little boy's eyes light up. "Tony Hawk: American Wasteland is my favorite game ever though."

"Wait seriously? That's mine too! I'm having trouble getting the points up though!" Ben exclaims.

"Oh I can show you anytime."

"Cool." Ben whispers.

"I don't mean to interrupt." Kurt apologizes. "But why exactly are you here?" He says looking over at the injured man.

"Oh, right. Umm, the paper you handed me at the hospital. It was a flier for a room and doctors orders are I can't climb any stairs until I'm better and my apartment is on the third floor. So I was wondering if I could rent your room."

"Oh… I don't know." Kurt whispers again.

"Dad…" Lizzie says.

"He's fine." Ben adds.

"I just…" Kurt starts.

"Whats your name 21?" The man asks.

"Uhh Kurt. Kurt Hummel." He tells him.

"Blaine Anderson." Rockstar says.

"Well Blaine, would you like to see the room before you decide?" Kurt sighs in defeat.

"Sure." He says standing up. They walk until they reach the room and Blaine smiles looking around. "I'll take it."


End file.
